Oblivious Sword AnimexGame Carnage
by TheForgottenScrivener
Summary: ...Tournament to save Soul Society... financially wise anyway...
1. Bout One: Renji vs Kratos

Oblivious Sword: Prologue/Intros

"_Soul Society was in deep financial deficit. A day later, an unknown warrior came and helped with the issue and suggested a tournament. Everyone at first objected as to it may cause more damage and the need to repair for Soul Society, he countered by suggesting the location of Hueco Mundo. They decided to hold the tournament there and participants were another issue. The warrior smirked at this and told the committee to just get it done. Days later the tournament was held, a prize was promised, and participants came and people from Soul Society and even from other realms came to watch. The Tournament cleared all the finance issue and the champion would be decided to be called the Revivalist of Renaissance." _

Tournament Bouts (West Half):

1st: Renji Abarai (Bleach) v.s Kratos (God Of War)

2nd: Marth (Fire Emblem) v.s Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

3rd: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) v.s Black Luster Knight (Yu-Gi-Oh)

4th: Cloud Strife (FF7) v.s Kenshin Himura (Samurai X)

Stage: Hueco Mundo Stage Platform (Square)

Battle Conditions:

Participant wins whenever participant may not be able to compete, referee stoppage, or elimination from the platform as to touching the outside boundaries. Besides that, anything goes.

Bout One:

The two participants step into the stage with Renji already in a fighting stance and already releasing his Shikai, he sensed terrible levels of reiatsu from his opponent.

" Oi, oi, You ready? " – Renji taunting his opponent

_Smirking _" You will fall… " Kratos charging immediately

Renji jumped onto the sky as a counter measure and was about to release Zabimaru when Kratos used Zeus thunder to strike Renji out of nowhere. Renji was caught in surprise and was about to fell outside of the ring when he uses shunpo and finds himself in the other side of the ring. Kratos charges once again this time Renji used Zabimaru's technique making Kratos parry the attack with ease. Renji was unguarded and Kratos was able to stab right on the chest severely wounding him. Rukia, Ichigo and the others, who are also participants made their way to their fallen friend.

"What is wrong with you?" – Rukia shouted

Kratos just walked away victorious, some were cheering and others left in shock. Ichigo was bent to avenge Kratos as he moves unto the next round.

"You'll pay for this." – Ichigo whispered to himself

Renji was rushed out of the stage and was immediately treated by Unohana and Orihime. Goku, who was in the audience in support of his friend and nephew Trunks who was participating, offered a senzu bean to the medics.

"What's this?" – Orihime wondered

"It's a senzu bean, it greatly helps with restoring your energy." – explained Goku

"How can we trust you." – asked Goku

"I would never harm anyone mostly in this condition, and do I look like a criminal to you?" –exclaimed Goku

They accepted the senzu bean instead. Giving it to Renji, his spiritual energy greatly recovered quickly. Unohana and the others we're astonished and shock by the result. Renji was able to speak seconds later after taking the magical supplement.

"No harm done, your friends all better now." – said Goku

"If you be so kind give me more of these so called senzu beans? It would greatly help us if another incident like this occurs once again." –Asked Unohana

"Sure thing" – Goku happily replied

Meanwhile Kratos made his way to the other bout, making no sign of guilt what so ever. He truly is a ghost of Sparta.

END…

Bout Two: Marth v.s Sasuke


	2. Bout Two: Marth vs Sasuke U

Oblivious Sword

"_A tournament was held to help with the financial deficit that Soul Society is undergoing. The first bout was done and resulted in a disastrous one as Kratos wounded Renji greatly. An audience member by the name of Goku offered help with the magical abilities of a senzu bean. Renji recovered well. Bout two was already on set as the master swordsman Marth faces the unpredictable Sasuke Uchiha."_

Tournament Bouts (West Half)

1st: Renji Abarai (Bleach) v.s Kratos (God of War); victor: Kratos

2nd: Marth (Fire Emblem) v.s Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

3rd: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) v.s Black Luster Knight (Yu-Gi-Oh)

4th: Cloud Strife (FF7) v.s Kenshin Himura (Samurai X)

Settings: Hueco Mundo Stage Platform (Square), Morning

Battle Conditions:

Participant wins whenever participant may not be able to compete, referee stoppage, or elimination from the platform as to touching the outside boundaries. Besides that, anything goes.

Battle immediately initiates whenever contact is made.

Bout Two:

Marth confidently stands on the ring as Sasuke as well in the other end with a killing intent. Marth respects his opponent though asking Sasuke to touch swords before the battle. Sasuke remains passive and did not respond. Marth insisted, though he eventually gave up as Sasuke still doesn't seem to respond. He knew his opponent was troubled by something, he could tell behind that killer intent.

" Chidori!" Sasuke charging towards Marth with a lightning blade.

Marth saw the attack coming and managed to make a sweeping blow to Sasuke making him stumble. Sasuke vanishes and appears behind Marth with his sharingan staring right at Marth's eyes as he turns around. Marth backs out immediately but seemed unaffected by Sasuke's technique.

"How?..." Sasuke questioned..

A opportunity seemed to have opened up and Marth took speed blow causing Sasuke to parry it but seemed to knock him back to the very edge of the stage. Marth notices this and charges immediately but Sasuke retaliates with a Fire technique.

"Fire style; Fireball technique"

"Wildheart!" (_Increases Marth's attributes)_

Marth was able to dodge the attack and quickly appears by Sasuke making it look like he teleported.

"Quick Strike!" _Manages to slash Sasuke wounding him_

"Why can't I see?" _Teleporting right in the middle of the stage_

Sasuke being the victor against their final clash with Naruto, thought that he has finally overcome him without paying any price. He suffered multiple chakra cuts which limits him, and made him more prone to being blind. He seems to have only used a little bit of his abilities but his paying for it dearly. He joined the competition hoping to restore all of what he has lost.

"Give up, your bleeding." Marth requested

_Smirking_ " It's only the beginning" Sasuke countered releasing susanoo (_Some spiritual being)_

Marth seem tantalized on how to retaliate with this ability he has never ever encountered before. Sasuke in the other hand, is struggling just for Susanoo to remain. Sasuke commands it to attack Marth. Marth in this case, only had to dodge and hit. Marth's hits couldn't seem to penetrate the defense of being that now protects his opponent.

"How am I suppose to defeat him now?" –Marth wondered

Sasuke continues to make Susanoo attack Marth but seems unable to attack full force as he's going through agony. Marth continues to dodge Sasuke's attacks as he wonders how to dodge them.

"The stage seems to remain unharmed, I guess there's nothing in the environment I could use, but he that technique seems to take a lot out of him. I guess I should just—" thought Marth before being interrupted by a sudden reflex to dodge a giant glowing arrow.

Sasuke manages to upgrade Susanoo to its other form where it shoots arrows, making Marth dodge more cautiously.

"Where is he going with this?" Marth pondered

"Amaterasu…" Sasuke incarnating a flame that blocked Marth's dodging path.

"Black Flames?" Marth backing out immediately

"NOW!" Sasuke shouted targeting Marth with an upcoming arrow

"No Use! Phantom!" A phantom appears out of nowhere as Marth uses The Demon King's ring to summon one, (_I know.. I know.._) enabling Marth to dodge the attack.

Sasuke hoping that attack could've ended it somehow used most of his chakra on that attack making Susanoo disappear. Kneeling due to excruciating pain caused by the technique he used, Sasuke remained in the center of the ring condensing the pain. Marth realizing that there must be a reason he went to this extent, just decided to leave and step out of the stage hereby a disqualification.

"Wait, it's not yet over…" _releasing his curse mark _"Fool.."

_A bit surprised but a bit of pity _"Why go this far Sasuke-san? It's over… just leave it be… you win…"

"Where's the honor on that?" _charging up an attack_ "Face me!" _charging right towards Marth_

"…" _Unleashing Sure Strike and a stun strike followed by it _"What is honor when you don't know what you fight for." _Walking out…_

Due to Marth's attack Sasuke was disqualified due to touching the outside boundaries, in this case he crashed on it. Another financial issue had to be turned in, but the budget seemed to be well as the tournament was bringing up the finance issue. Marth was victorious, Sasuke was about to be approached by medical personnel but he vanished unknowingly before he got treated.

Victor: Marth (Fire Emblem)

Bout Three: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) v.s Black Luster Knight (Yu-gi-oh)

* * *

><p><strong>...Well I'll just be updating this one for a while until I sort A lot of things out... <strong>

**...Yes I overpowered Marth to a deserving point and I underpowered Sasuke to a par point... but yeah Sasuke should've won I know... but I kinda based their power levels on some stories... **

**...:D...**

**...If you guys are wondering how a "card" would fair off against Ichigo... well again I based off some stuff off my older stories... as far as I could recall... and The Black Luster Knight in my old Yu-gi-oh tale was alive and transcended into a "card"... so... this one isn't...**


	3. Bout Three: Ichigo vs The Knight

Oblivious Sword

"_Two bouts have passed, and the results have been very eerie. Sasuke fought to a unintentional limit but that wasn't enough to surpass Marth, who left as the victor. The stage seemed unharmed throughout the hectic bout. No repairs or maintenance were made as finance was what this tournament was made for, so no attempts of repairing or maintaining the stage was even made, as Ichigo prepares himself to face a seemingly motionless warrior who stood in the stage that awaits him."_

Tournament Bouts (West Half)

1st: Renji Abarai (Bleach) v.s Kratos (God of War); victor: Kratos

2nd: Marth (Fire Emblem) v.s Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto); victor: Marth

3rd: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) v.s Black Luster Knight (Yu-Gi-Oh)

4th: Cloud Strife (FF7) v.s Kenshin Himura (Samurai X)

Settings: Hueco Mundo Stage Platform (Square), Morning

Battle Conditions:

Participant wins whenever participant may not be able to compete, referee stoppage, or elimination from the platform as to touching the outside boundaries. Besides that, anything goes.

Battle immediately initiates whenever contact is made.

Bout Two:

"…mmh..." wondered the seemingly motionless warrior

"… I guess you do talk, seems like this was about to go nowhere…" said Ichigo

"…" came from the Warrior

"I guess this –" said Ichigo before being interrupted by the warrior

"This ENDS NOW!" shouted the warrior suddenly charging towards Ichigo

The heat of the battle was felt immediately as they lock swords. Ichigo seemed to match the warrior's strength as the interlock of swords remained astute. Ichigo backs out and immediately attempts to release a Getsuga Tenshou. The Black warrior embedded his sword unto the ground in the direction of Ichigo causing the stage to suddenly crumble. Ichigo stumbled from his footing that suddenly crumbled thus cancelling his technique. He tried to regain himself by transporting himself behind the enemy but once he got there the ground he then stood upon started crumbling as well, he decided to transport himself airborne. The warrior then unleashed a black hole that rapidly surrounded the stage where Ichigo ended up getting inside the black hole which didn't give the audience any visualization of the battle.

"Kurosaki –san!" shouted Inoue from a distance

"It's okay Orihime, he'll be fine." whispered Chad

As Ichigo was puzzled being inside the black hole, the black luster warrior grabbed his sword and charged directly at him. Ichigo with the reflex to retaliate seemed unable to move his body inside the black hole. A clean stab through Ichigo was made through the cold steel of the knight. The black hole slowly vanished as the warrior removed it's cause of incarnation. As the black hole's disappearance revealed Ichigo being impaled by the knight the audience was in shock. Ichigo tried to maneuver but it seemed too late. The warrior withdrew his sword causing Ichigo to kneel on the ground.

"it's over…" the knight said raising his sword high in the sky about to initiate another attack

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted and burst with aura causing the knight to retreat

Ichigo, a bit weary from the attack and the weird effects of the black hole, stood up with his sword and releases a powerful beam through the stage. The knight blocks it as dodging it seemed impossible as the beam was rapidly fast. Ichigo appeared above the knight while he was blocking Ichigo's first beam and releases another one which cause smoked to come out of the now amputated stage. The stage barely had any ground to be stood upon, as Ichigo backs out from the smoke and remained airborne. The smoke clears out and there the knight was with his sword embedded in the ground once again and was heavily breathing along with his helmet that almost is entirely chipped off, a part of the warrior's face was revealed. The knight's face was revealed to be a lady which left Ichigo dumbfounded. Ichigo was about to confront her but his foot seemed stuck to the ground. A shadow was revealed as the smoke entirely cleared up, to be binding Ichigo to the ground.

"Detras de tu; Gran Frio!" enchanted the Knight

" Wait!" exclaimed Ichigo, looking behind him.

A sudden Ice storm appeared behind Ichigo greatly hindering him as well as decreasing his vision. Ichigo released another blade beam to try and hinder the storm. The storm stopped as soon as he released it as well as the shadow that bounded his foot. The knight have seemed to had disappeared from the stage. A few minutes was waited as Ichigo was then crowned victor of the bout. His friends immediately ask him if he's alright, returning a question if they recognize who that person was. No one in the group seem to knew the knight. Ichigo pondered as he felt that he recognizes her somehow.

Victor: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Bout Four: Cloud Strife (FFVII) v.s Kenshin Himura (Samurai X)


	4. Bout Four: Cloud vs Kenshin

Oblivious Sword

"_In Hueco Munod, a tournament was held in order to cover the finance deficit that troubled Soul Society's damages. So far three bouts have passed and the stage set has been pulverized by the match between Ichigo and the black luster knight. The high ups couldn't afford another stage to fight on so they decided to make Hueco Mundo itself as the fighting stage. The next bout was held in the unknown stage that was located above Hueco Mundo. There Cloud Strife and Kenshin Himura prepared as their bout is at deck."_

Tournament Bouts (West Half)

1st: Renji Abarai (Bleach) v.s Kratos (God of War); victor: Kratos

2nd: Marth (Fire Emblem) v.s Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto); victor: Marth

3rd: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) v.s Black Luster Knight (Yu-Gi-Oh); victor: Ichigo

4th: Cloud Strife (FF7) v.s Kenshin Himura (Samurai X)

Settings: Above Hueco Mundo, Time: Unknown

Battle Conditions:

Bout starts as anyone initiates combat.

Winner is declared when opponent is unable to compete or surrender or some forfeit was made.

Anything else is no rule…

Bout Four:

Kenshin wastes no time and charges Cloud immediately, Cloud standing in a far distant platform casts slowga on Kenshin which slowed him tremendously, Cloud casts haste on himself afterwards. Cloud tries to end it immediately with his Meteor Rain. As the meteors made their way towards Kenshin, Kenshin seemed to have vanished and back out immediately.

"What is your purpose for fighting?" asked Kenshin

"Isn't it obvious?" responded Cloud

"Well I would have to finish it then." Declared Kenshin

As Cloud was about to respond a huge amount of energy exploded from Kenshin and seem to have made him more relentless as the aura surrounded him.

"Prepare to lose" declared Kenshin

"Not Interested" replied Cloud

Cloud, in response to his power, summoned Knights of the Round where they attack Kenshin immediately. Kenshin dodged all of their attacks as he dodged and made his way to Cloud as it seems that he is his only target. Cloud without hesitating attacked Kenshin with braver and Kenshin was unable to dodge as he was being distracted. The attack plunged Kenshin to the ground but he regained footing right before he was smashed to it, the knights, which Cloud summoned battered Kenshin to the ground out of the open.

"_Cloud stop this…_" an unknown voice as to maybe he's conscience spoke to Cloud

Right as Cloud was about to engage a conversation with the voice, Kenshin vanquished all of the knights that Cloud summoned, and appeared immediately by Cloud's side and stabs him.

"I'm sorry, but I need that prize." Explained Kenshin

Cloud swings his swords behind and found himself kneeling to the ground as blood was splurging from his stab wound. Kenshin backed out before Cloud's slash still remaining the same energy as he did when he released it.

"Don't let this go any further, just give up." Begged Kenshin

"I pity you Kenshin, as you fall blind to arrogance." Replied Cloud

"So it comes to this." Said Kenshin as he raises his sword

Kenshin raised his sword as to attack Cloud, Cloud tried to stand up but to no avail as the wound seemed to deep. As Cloud took his final breathe he looked toward Kenshin.

"I surrender." Declared Kenshin

Cloud surprised to his opponent's action cured himself with a cure material and stood. Kenshin surprise as well as why he didn't cast that in the first place. Cloud explained that that was the plan. Kenshin burst into laughter and congratulated Cloud for his cleverness. Kenshin exited and left Cloud left standing.

Victor: Cloud Strife (FFVII)

Next Episode: Intermission


End file.
